Absol y Mightyena
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Ella escapando de su captor, el buscando la felicidad, ¿ambos serán capaces de amar?
1. Encuentro

¿Cómo un día normal de convirtió en la peor aventura de mi vida?, estábamos en temporada de invierno y era uno de esos días en los que no hay nada que cazar, pero simplemente estaba ahí esperando a que algo ocurriera y de la nada vi como una mancha blanca con azul se dirigía hacia mí, parece que no me vio ya que chocó literalmente con mi cuerpo

Auch… fíjate por donde vas- dije de mala gana, en verdad me había dolido el golpe, pero no recibía señal del otro, mire hacia abajo y no pude creer lo que veía, era una absol, parecía cansada y agotada, como si hubiera estado corriendo en los alrededores

Oe…- la toqué con mi pata… nada, volví a intentarlo y se movió un poco, se despertó de golpe, aturdida, me miró a los ojos y entonces volvió a desmayarse, curioso la olfateé un poco, olía a bosque, a tierra mojada, a agua y a… houndoom, al parecer ella estaba emparentada con un houndoom, pensé en dejarla y que él la encontrara pero mis ojos quedaron hechizados por la ternura en su rostro, se veía tan indefensa y sola, traté de luchar contra mí mismo pero fue inútil, termine quedando idiotizado por su rostro

Supongo que tendré que llevarla a casa- con algo de impulso la subí en mi espalda y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que estaba helada-debería apurarme a volver a la cueva antes de que se congele con este clima-sin saber cómo ni cuándo ya me encontraba adentro de la cueva depositándola encima de unas hojas que servían como cama, le eché un vistazo de nuevo y vi como debajo de sus ojos se formaban unas oscuras ojeras, por un momento me sentí mal al no saber qué era lo que le había pasado pero entonces un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos

Grrr…-

Me sonrojé al saber que estaba hambrienta por el tono de su estómago, salí de la cueva en busca de algo para cazar y por suerte no muy lejos de ahí encontré unas moras a punto de caerse de una rama seca, las tome y regresé a la cueva, cuando regresé ella seguía dormida, puse las moras cerca de ella y entonces se despertó de golpe, miró su entorno y luego me miró a mí, trató de levantarse pero se cayó de inmediato en la cama

Despacio, estás muy débil debes descansar y comer un poco

¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Estas en mi cueva y soy Mightyena, pero no es hora de preguntas, vamos come- dije señalando con mi osico las moras, ella las miró y sin decir nada más se las comió

¿Dónde me encontraste?

Un poco lejos de aquí

¿Nadie te siguió?

No

Extrañamente suspiró aliviada

¿De dónde vienes?- le pregunté curioso

Ella bajó su vista al suelo

No lo se

¿No lo sabes?

Lo único que recuerdo es que llevo huyendo de un houndoom durante algún tiempo

¿No estas emparentada con él?

Claro que no- negó rotundamente

Y entonces ¿por qué te persigue?

Es una larga historia

Me gustaría escucharla

Está bien, todo comenzó un día en que paseaba por el bosque cuando vi a una manada de houndooms, pero solo uno de ellos se me acercó, me dijo que me quería por compañera, yo negué de inmediato porque presentía que era malo, el intentó acercarse más a mí y yo lo arañe, por eso lleva una marca mía en su ojo izquierdo y dice que me las va a hacer pagar, desde ese día él me ha estado persiguiendo para hacerme pagar por lo que ice

¿Y cómo te lo piensa hacer pagar?-

Cuando dije eso ella bajo su rostro y comenzó a sollozar

El… el me lo va hacer pagar haciéndome… su… compañera-

En ese instante no sé porque sentí la inminente necesidad de matar a aquel houndoom que quería lastimarla, me acerqué a ella y sin pensar la abrasé con una pata, ella se recargó más en mi

Yo te protegeré, no importa lo que pase yo te protegeré- ella me miró a los ojos- te prometo que él jamás volverá a lastimarte, jamás

Ella se acercó más a mí y dijo un audible

Gracias-

Me recosté junto a ella en la cama y se quedó plácidamente dormida a mi lado, no sabía porque ni como pero empecé a sentir algo por ella, algo que sabía se llamaba amor y por primera vez sentía que ahora las cosas iban a salir bien, que por fin tenía una nueva razón para vivir.


	2. Houndoom

Despertó sintiendo un cuerpo cálido a su lado, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro dormido de absol, la contempló como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, la acarició suavemente con su rostro, en respuesta ella sonrió, su sonrisa era tan cálida y sin poder evitarlo añoró que ella en realidad sonriera así por él, añoró ser querido y amado por alguien y eso lo transporto a su pasado, a la vida que soñó compartir una vez con… Migthy, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos dolorosos de su mente, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a absol, se estiró como un perro flojo y salió de la cueva, se encontró con clima un poco calmado, aun hacia frio pero por lo menos se podía ver con más claridad, buscó algunas moras y las recortó desde la rama, cuando se dirigía hacia su cueva un aroma inundó su olfato, olfateo el aire y encontró que olía a cenizas y a fuego

Un houndoom-

Sólo había un houndoom por todos estos alrededores y él era el único que perseguía a absol, decidió dejarlo acercarse a él, lo interceptó de inmediato

Hola, oye ¿no has visto a una absol?

¿Una absol?

Sí, estamos emparentados y a ella le encanta jugar a las escondidas

No he visto una por estos rumbos-

Me fije en la marca de las garras que tenía en el ojo izquierdo justo como ella me había dicho

Oye ¿y esa cicatriz?

Que esto, esto no es nada, me la isieron cuando trataba de proteger a mi compañera, la absol de la que te contaba

Ya veo, entonces no te interrumpo con tu búsqueda

Si la vez por ahí dile que la estoy buscando y que me encantaría volver a verla para hacer cosas de compañeros

Claro, adiós

Diciendo esto el houndoom corrió en dirección recta desapareciendo de su vista

_¿Qué se cree ese maldito perro?, ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar a absol su compañera?, me las pagará la próxima vez que le llame así_

Enojado llego a su cueva donde vio a absol despierta esperándolo y al mirar sus ojos escarlatas su enojo se desvaneció, como le encantaría que ella en realidad lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos y le digiera "soy tuya", pero eso no sería posible, dejó las ramas cerca de ella

Adivina a quien me acabo de topar

¿A quién?

A tu compañero houndoom

¿Qué?- su cara demostraba miedo, estaba paralizada con tan solo escuchar su nombre- y ¿qué te dijo?

Dijo que estaba buscando a su compañera, que a ella le gustaba jugar a las escondidas-

El rostro de absol se guía petrificado con la noticia

¿Y… y qué más dijo?

Que quería volver a ver para hacer cosas de compañeros-

¿Qué?-

Él quiere que tú y él…- de solo imaginarlo se enfureció

Si, se a que se refería con eso pero yo jamás lo haría con él

Al escuchar esa revelación su corazón sintió un alivio inmenso

A y por cierto le pregunte sobre su cicatriz y dijo que se la hizo defendiendo a su compañera

Absol parecía absorta en sus pensamientos

Debo irme

¿Qué?- dije sin entender

Debo irme o si no me encontrara y te lastimará

Se defenderme solo

Vi como absol se acercaba a mí

No, debo irme, gracias por tu hospitalidad pero yo…

_¡No ella se ira!, ¡debo impedirlo!_

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo me encontré encima de absol y ambos estábamos en la cama

Escúchame, yo te protegeré, te prometo que nadie te hará daño, jamás

Diciendo esto me di cuenta de nuestra posición, yo estaba encima de ella mientras que las piernas de estaban entre las mías y sus patas delanteras estaban pegadas a su pecho, me alejé de ella, absol se quedó absorta en la cama, se bajó despacio y me miró a los ojos

¿Me lo prometes?- dijo insegura

Te lo prometo

Absol jamás se alejaría de mí, no quería volver a estar solo, absol se sentó enfrente de mí y con sus patas delanteras me abrazó entonces yo también ice lo mismo, la abrasé con una pata acercándola más a mí, sentía su abrazó cálido y lleno de confianza, nos separamos y poco y vi como ella estaba sonrojada, y por alguna razón eso me encantó

Gracias- murmuro ella sonrojada

No es nada- Dije seguro- y ¿qué quieres hacer?

Absol lo pensó por un minuto

Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo entusiasmada

No tango mucho que contar

Vamos cuéntame algo de ti

Está bien pero vamos a ponernos cómodos

La guié hasta de la cama y ella se recostó primero y luego yo

¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

Mmm… cuéntame algo de tu familia

Cresí con tres hermanos y dos hermanas en total éramos seis

¿Jugabas con ellos?

Siempre competíamos en luchas para fortalecernos y para prepararnos para el mundo allí fuera

¿Eran muy unidos?

Demasiado

¿Y dónde están ellos?

Baje mi rostro triste al recordar el por qué no estaba con ellos

¿Mightyena?

Es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo- sabía que estaba prestándome total atención- estábamos de casería, mis hermanos y yo perseguíamos a un tauros y de repente todo fue oscuridad, fuimos atrapados por ladrones de pokémon, nos mantenían en cerrados en enormes jaulas, nos llevaron junto con otros para vendernos, uno a uno vendieron a mis hermanos y cuando yo seguía en la subasta, me liberaron de la jaula y justo en ese momento mordí la mano del ladrón, escapé junto con los que estaban en la jaula con migo y me dirigí al bosque, traté buscar a mis hermanos pero los habían exportado a otros lugares y desde ese momento quedé solo

¿Y que hiciste en el bosque?

Sobreviví sólo, me quedé una corta temporada y luego me fui de ahí y terminé aquí

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo?

Cinco años

Absol me miró a los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de mí

De ahora en adelante no estarás más solo, estaremos los dos juntos- lo dijo segura de sí misma

Me acerqué más a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz, ¿Cuánto tiempo había añorado escuchar esas palabras?, por fin sabía que absol era la indicada para él, y se encargaría de protegerla por siempre.


	3. El valor de absol

A la mañana siguiente desperté para encontrarme con absol pero… no estaba, levanté rápidamente e investigue la cueva, ella no estaba adentro, sin si quiera pensarlo salí corriendo de la cueva pero un rayo de luz me cegó por un momento, cuanto mis ojos se apartaron a la luz vi como toda la nieve y el frio se habían ido, ahora en su había pasto verde y árboles empezando a florecer, a lo lejos divise a absol corriendo y jugando con unas mariposas a su alrededor y la imagen me pareció tierna, absol iba de aquí para ya corriendo y jugando con las mariposas cuando me vió a los ojos, me sonrió sinceramente y se acercó corriendo hacia mi

Hola- me dijo feliz

Me alarme al no verte en la cueva-

Lo siento, me desperté temprano y quise estirarme un poco, cuando salí de la cueva vi que el invierno había a cavado y me puse a correr por aquí

Si ya lo noté- dije feliz

Ven vamos

Corría detrás de absol gozando de la vida nuevamente, por primera vez en muchos años sentía una gran alegría recorrerme el cuerpo, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a un rio lleno de magikarps y escuché a mi estómago gruñir por falta de alimento, por suerte no era el único porque también el estómago de absol rugió y se sonrojó

Supongo que también tienes hambre

Un poco

Podría cazar por los alrededores, con algo de suerte tal vez y haya un tauros corriendo o un…

No gracias, no me gusta cazar

¿No te gusta cazar?- dije incrédulo- ¿entonces que comes?

Magikarps

¿Puedes pescarlos?

Claro soy una experta, mira te enseñare

Ambos nos acercamos a la orilla del rio

Solo tienes que concentrarte y… ¡lo tengo!

Lo miré anonado, ella de un solo zarpazo había capturado un magikarp, ¡en un intento! Mientras que cuando yo intentaba pescar no lo conseguía o hasta terminaba yo metiéndome al rio

Vamos come no me lo cabaré yo sola

Ambos comimos la carne del magikarp que por cierto estaba deliciosa, al terminar ambos estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro descansando

¿Y adonde quieres ir?- le pregunté curioso

¿Por qué?

Cuando es época de primavera me gusta pasarla en unas montañas un poco lejos de aquí

¿Montañas?

Si, ahí el aire siempre es fresco y en la cima de la montaña hay un pequeño prado con flores de muchos colores y puedes ver el amanecer y la puesta del sol

Suena interesante, vamos- me dijo levantándose- ahora

¿Quieres ir ahora?

Si- me dijo impaciente

Me levanté y miré el sol encima de nosotros

Para llegar hasta las montañas hay que hacer 3 días de viaje

Pues empecemos ahora

Ambos comenzamos a correr una al lado del otro, absol siguiéndome a todos lados para no perderse, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche y teníamos que acampar, nos resguardamos debajo de un inmenso árbol y absol se durmió recargada en mí.

Al despertar me sorprendí al ver a absol empezando a comer

Buenos días dormilón

¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

Unos minutos, pero anda ven a comer

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, ambos comíamos otro magikarp que ella había pescado cuando de pronto un olor se impregno en el aire

Houndoom

¿Qué dijiste?

Sígueme

Absol me seguía muy de cerca, ese maldito había regresado y nos estaba alcanzando, cada vez olfateaba más su olor

Te tengo

Me giré hacia absol que estaba petrificada mirando a houndoom

¡ABSOL!

Sin saber cómo tomé fuerzas para impulsarme hacia houndoom, lo intercepté y lo empujé lejos de absol quien lo miraba horrorizada

¿Otra vez tú?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Aléjate de ella- dije seguro

¿Acaso tú me lo vas a impedir? Hahaha ¡Cola de acero!

Mightyena esquivó su ataque aduras penas y lo embistió con todo su cuerpo dejando a houndoom tirado en el piso

Qué te quede claro que yo defenderé a absol hasta la muerte

Es un trato- dijo houndoom en voz baja y se levantó

¡Fraaa!

Houndoom me atacó con su fuego pero antes de que me golpeara escuché esa voz que tanto conocía

¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Hoja navaja!

Absol lo atacó con su hoja navaja dándole de lleno mandando a houndoom al suelo, sorprendido me acerqué a absol que miraba a houndoom sin creer que lo hubiera atacado, ambos lo vimos huir jurando regresar muy pronto, mire a absol a los ojos y ella me miró todavía en shock

Yo… ¿yo hice eso?- me dijo temblando ligeramente

Si, lo atacaste

Yo… yo nunca

Me acerqué a ella y la abrasé con una pata

Tranquila, se lo merece por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar

Absol comenzó a sollozar

Estoy… muy feliz- me confesó en medio de sus sollozos

Tranquila, yo te protegeré

Absol se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos escarlatas

Gracias por todo

No es nada- dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción al verla superando sus miedos- vamos

Absol me siguió y llegamos a una pequeña pradera, ambos nos recostamos en la sombra de un árbol admirando el paisaje

¿Ya estas mejor?

Sí, es solo que jamás me creí capaz de enfrentarlo

Eres muy fuerte, verás que pronto dejarás de temerle

Y todo gracias a ti, gracias a ti he vuelto a tener fe en mí

Es solo cuestión de enfrentarlo, y te prometo que cada vez que lo enfrentes estaré ahí para apoyarte

Gracias

El resto del día absol y mightyena se la pasaron admirando el paisaje, al anochecer absol dormía plácidamente recostada en mightyena, nada podía arruinar ese momento con su pequeña absol, pero de repente una esencia muy conocida llegó a su olfato, con cuidado de no despertar a absol, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la esencia, llegó a un sitió rodeado de árboles y arbustos y en medio de estos vio a alguien, alguien que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo…

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?


	4. Mightyena y Mighty : Le creí

Esa pokémon conocida para él se giró y lo miro con sus ojos escarlatas

Hola mightyena- le dijo con su voz sensual acercándose a él- ¿Me extrañaste?

¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- dije histérico

Vaya recibimiento, se nota que me extrañaste- trató de acercarse más a él pero mightyena se apartó en el último segundo

¿A qué has venido?- le dije con odio en la mirada y en la voz

Eh venido para recuperarte-

¿Recuperarme?, tú me perdiste desde el primer momento que le largaste con él-

Sé que cometí un error- trató de acercarse más a mightyena pero este se apartó- y quiero recompensarlo

No hay nada que quiera de ti ahora lárgate-

¿Mightyena?, ¿Quién es ella?-

Mightyena sintió un balde de agua fría cuando escuchó la voz de absol a un lado de él

No es nadie, será mejor regresar a dormir un poco

Mightyena trató de alejarse junto con absol pero ella los interrumpió poniéndose en su camino

Permíteme presentarme, soy Migthy la ex novia de mightyena-

¿Qué?- absol se sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó esa noticia, tratando de no caerse al suelo preguntó- y ¿a qué has venido?

Con sonrisa maliciosa Migthy respondió

Eh venido a reclamar a mightyena como mío-

Absol sintió que todo su mundo se desvanecía

"_Ella… ella ha venido a reclamar a mightyena como suyo…"_

Sintió las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, bajó la cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo dijo:

Te… Te dejo que vayas con ella

Mightyena sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y sin decir nada más absol salió corriendo despavorida por el bosque

Mightyena sin poder contener su rabia hacia migthy se abalanzó sobre ella y enseñándole los colmillos le dijo

Aléjate de nosotros o te juro que no responderé por lo que te suceda-

Migthy se quedó sorprendida por la ferocidad de las palabras de mightyena, se separó de ella y salió en busca de absol, corrió y corrió hasta que la vió corriendo delate de él y a los lados de sus pisadas vió pequeñas gotas de agua, ¡ella estaba llorando! Y todo había sido por culpa de migthy, se acercó corriendo a su lado

Absol detente tenemos que hablar-

¡No quiero hablar contigo!-

¡Absol!-

¡Déjame!-

Absol corría aún más rápido pero no podía alejarse de mightyena y del hecho de que su ex novia estuviera de nuevo aquí, el recordar eso cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando que no fuera verdad y de repente se encontró volando en el aire, estaba cayendo y luego sintió un dolor agudo en su pata derecha delantera, se sorprendió de sentirse en una especie de tela peluda y suave, abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su caída fue amortiguada por el cuerpo de mightyena, se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a él

¿Estás bien?-

No pudo evitar preocuparse por él

Eso creo- levantándose del piso

Es tubo a punto de ayudarle pero entonces recordó que estaba enojada con él

Que mal- trató de caminar pero el dolor de su pata la hizo caer el suelo

¡Absol!

Mightyena se acercó a su lado

¿Te lastimaste?

Puedo levantarme yo sola-

Déjame ayudarte- no pudo evitar que su tono fuera tierno y conciliador, y al parecer había hecho efecto en absol ya que ella lo miró suplicante pero entonces su cara cambio drásticamente

¡Vete!, no te necesito-

No seas terca y déjame ayudarte-

No te quiero ver, no quiero nada de ti, ¡TE ODIO!-

Esas palabras hicieron estragos en su corazón rompiéndolo aún más

Pues quieras o no te voy a ayudar-

Espera pero que…-

En un movimiento rápido de mightyena subió a absol a su espalda

¡Bájame!-

No, y no te muevas sino te caerás-

Obedeciendo a regañadientes absol se quedó quieta en la espalda de mightyena pensado…

"_¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer esa?, justo cuando creía que él y yo podríamos ser algo más, creía que el en verdad me amaba pero veo que me he equivocado"_

Sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos escarlatas sin importarle que mightyena se diera cuenta se desahogó en su espalda llorando ampliamente, mightyena se sentía el peor del mundo al oír su llanto calando en su espalda

"_Maldición ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ella otra vez?, ¿Por qué justo cuando había encontrado a la hembra que quería como compañera?, ¿por qué el mundo se empeña en hacerme sufrir?"_

Llegaron a los pies de un frondoso árbol y con cuidado mightyena depositó a absol recargada en el tronco

Déjame ver tu herida-

Absol aun con lágrimas en los ojos miro los ojos de mightyena y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos estaban inmersos un mar de tristeza, desesperación y angustia, le dio su pata derecha y él la examinó

Te la has torcido y está hinchada, espera aquí-

Se fue dejando a absol sola sumergida en sus pensamientos

"_¿Acaso él se siente mal por saber que su ex novia estaba aquí?, quisiera que eso fuera verdad"_

Mightyena regreso con una planta en su hocico, la tendió en el suelo y la desgarro sacando de esta una especie de masa babosa, se la colocó en su pata y absol gimió de dolor pero al instante este fue desapareciendo

Te ayudara a bajar la hinchazón y el dolor-

Mire a absol y no pude evitar sentirme el peor del mundo, la había hecho llorar y no obstante por culpa de eso se había torcido la pata, pero todo había sido culpa de migthy, ¿Por qué demonio no lo dejaba en paz?, no había aparecido durante cinco años y se le ocurre regresar ahora, miré a absol de reojo y me miraba pidiéndome una explicación

Sé que estas muy confundida por lo que ha pasado, si tienes que preguntarme algo dímelo y te lo responderé- dije lo más sincero que pude, sabía que le debía una explicación

"_Sé que esto tal vez me haga sentir peor de lo que ya estoy pero necesito saber qué es lo que pasó entre ellos"_

¿Dónde la conociste y cómo fue que se hicieron… novios?

Le costó mucho decir la última palabra sin que sonara triste y a punto de llorar, Mightyena suspiró

Todo comenzó cuando me capturaron, ¿ya te había contado que había más pokemons en las jaulas no?

Absol asintió

Pues la conocí hay, ambos estábamos con la misma jaula y ella temblaba de miedo, me acerqué a ella y le pregunté su nombre

Flash back

¿Cómo te llamas?-

Mig… migthy- respondió temblando y llorando

**Le creí **

**Cuando dijo que estando conmigo no importaba nada**

¿Cuántos días llevas aquí?-

Cuatro…-

Tranquila todo saldrá bien- le asegure, me iba a ir cuando grito

¡Espera!-

Me gire y la vi levantada y caminando hacia mi

¿Pu… puedes acompañarme?-

**Le creí cada vez que decía cuanto me adoraba**

Asentí y me recosté junto a ella, sentía como se iba relajando y se dormía, me dormí a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente vi como algunas jaulas estaban más vacías

¿Qué ha pasado?-

Nos están subastando-

¿Qué?-

Nos exportaran a distintos países-

Y sin decir nada más el compañero de su jaula fue sacado y llevado a la subasta

Mire a migthy durmiendo y la desperté, me sonrió pero al mirar a la jaula su sonrisa se desvaneció

¿Qué sucede?-

Nos están subastando-

Ella se aferró más a mí

**Inclusive creí que era cierto **

**Cuando al darme un beso **

**En mis brazos temblaba**

No… no quiero alejarme de ti… yo… te amo-

**Le creí **

**Cuando al verme en sus ojos decía en silencio te amo **

**Me abrazaba con tanta ternura **

**Y a veces llorando **

**Me decía que solo la muerte podría separarnos**

En ese instante sentí el impulso de protegerla

Escucha cuando abran la jaula yo iré primero, morderé al sujeto y nos iremos de aquí-

Pero…-

Confía en mí-

**Le creí **

**Cuando dijo que fui lo mejor que ha pasado en su vida**

Fin flash back

-Vi como ella asentía con la cabeza y me giré viendo como abrían la jaula y puse en marcha mi plan, mordí al sujeto y ella salió corriendo de la jaula, ambos salimos de ahí y la llevé a un bosque, ahí jamás nos encontrarían-

"_Lo sabía él la ama aún"_

Absol sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban un sus ojos y bajando la mirada siguió escuchando el relato de Mightyena

-Cuando llegamos hay ella me dijo que me amaba y… me besó-

**Le creí **

**Y hoy resulta que todo ese amor era solo mentira**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y absol lloró en silencio

-Después de eso me sentía el más feliz de todo el mundo pero la felicidad duró poco-

Absol levantó la mirada y vio él bajaba su mirada

-Un día entre en la cueva donde vivíamos y la encontré… la encontré apareándose con otro-

Absol se sorprendió y escuchó más atenta las palabras de Mightyena

-No lo podía creer, salí corriendo de ahí y regresé después pidiéndole una explicación y ella… ella me dijo…

**Que nunca me amo**

**Que era un capricho de su corazón**

**Que se divertía jugando al amor****  
****Que al besarme fingía****  
****Que no lo sentía****  
****Cuando me decía eres todo mi amor**

-Me deja tan lleno de rabia y rencor deseando que un día ella sienta el dolor que me deja en el alma que alguien la lastime la engañe y la humille y se muera de amor-

Absol se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de mightyena

-Después de eso no quería saber nada más de nadie, me aislé y no volví a enamorarme de nadie hasta que un día de inverno te encontré a ti-

Admitió mirándola a los ojos

-Mi ángel del hielo-

Absol abrió los ojos de par en par

-Cuando te vi por primera vez sentí que podía confiar en ti y cuando me contaste lo de houndoom, sentí las ganas inimaginables de protegerte y de alejarte de él, y cuando por fin creí que todo estaba lleno bien entre nosotros… llegó migthy

Absol no lo podía creer

"_¿Él está enamorado de mí?"_

-Esa es toda la verdad, solo te pido que juzgues como me he comportado contigo y no mi pasado-

"_El pasado esta atrás y no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar… por eso hoy te elijo a ti"_

Cuando absol iba a hablar él la interrumpió

-Pero dímelo mañana, será mejor dormir un poco-

Mightyena trató de acercarse a absol pero en el último minuto cambió su dirección y se recostó un poco lejos de ella, absol lo miró hacerse un hollín y luego cerrar sus ojos

-Migh… Mightyena-

Mightyena levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos

-¿Pu… puedes dormir conmigo?-

Sin esperarse ni un minuto mightyena ya se encontraba recostado a su lado, absol lo miró sonrojada

-Bu… buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Y diciendo esto ambos se durmieron sin saber que alguien ya había escuchado su pequeña platica…


	5. Absol y Mightyena

A la mañana siguiente mightyena despertó olfateando cenizas y fuego

-Houndoom-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Mightyena bajo su vista y vio que absol estaba despertando y se tallaba su ojo con una pata, soltó una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura y amor, cuando absol lo miró se sonrojó

-¿Houndoom viene aquí?-

-Corrección ya estoy aquí-

Mightyena saltó por encima del cuerpo de absol y la encubrió con el suyo

-Que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño- dije amenazador

-¿Hacerle más daño del que tú ya le has hecho?, no lo creo-

-¿Qué?-

-Escuché su pequeña plática de anoche-

-Maldito déjanos en paz, eso nos concierne a nosotros-

-No me quedaré cruzado de brazos viendo como mi hembra sufre y llora por un donnadie- acercándose a él

-No te la llevarás- en posición de ataque

-Claro que me la llevaré ella estaría mejor conmigo-

-Claro, estaría muy feliz de saber que alguien se quiere aparear con ella a la fuerza-

-Por lo menos yo no me confundiría entre ella y mi ex

-¡Yo no estoy confundido!, ya había tomado mi decisión desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo volviéndose hacia ella, le acarició la mejilla-Yo escojo a absol sobre todas las cosas-

-Quítale las garras de encima- gruñendo

-¡Oblígame!- volviéndose hacia él en posición de batalla

Ambos se lanzaron en contra del otro dando arañazos, mordidas y uno que otro fuego por parte de houndoom, una mordida en la cola por parte de mightyena, un arañazo en el costado izquierdo por parte de houndoom, mightyena salta sobre houndoom y lo muerde en el cuello, houndoom estaba atrapado entre el suelo y los colmillos de mightyena

-¡Alto!-

Absol corriendo con dificultad se acercó a ellos

-Mightyena déjalo- suplicó

-Dame un motivo para no matarlo de una buena vez-

-Porque tú no eres así-

Mightyena la observó aun con los colmillos clavados en cuello de houndoom

-Yo te conozco y sé que no te dejarías llevar por él-

Mightyena lo meditó unos segundos y decidió soltar a houndoom de su agarre, houndoom respiraba dificultosamente

-Ahora vete por que te juro que a la próxima aunque absol me lo ruegue… te mataré-

Houndoom se fue corriendo como un perro con la cola entre las patas, mightyena miró a absol y después todo se volvió negro…

Al despertar mightyena vio como estaba atardeciendo, miró en todas direcciones y no vio a absol, intentó levantarse pero falló

-¡Auch!-

Miró hacia su costado derecho y vio como tenía la misma consistencia babosa que le había puesto a absol cuando estaba lastimada de su pata escuchó como algo venía al frente y vio que era absol trayendo un magikarp en su boca, llegó hasta él

-Hola-

-Hola-

Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia la herida de mightyena quien la miró a los ojos y de repente toda esa ternura se volvió enojo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?-

-No pensé que fuera tan grave- dije restándole importancia

-¿Qué no era nada grave?, te desmayaste enfrente de mi-

-No quería preocuparte, lo siento-

Mightyena la miró con los mejores ojos de perro regañado que pudo encontrar, al instante vio como toda esa furia se desvanecía de absol y su mirada se enternecía

-Está bien, te daré de comer-

Absol le acercaba trozos de carne del magikarp a la vez que ella también se alimentaba, al terminar absol llevó los restos a otra parte, cuando regresó ya había anochecido, se recostó al lado de mightyena

-Oe… ¿y cómo sigue tu pata?-

-Bien gracias a ti-

Absol se recostó más cerca de mightyena quien dejó que se apoyara en su costado izquierdo mientras él mismo ponía su cabeza sobre el cuello de absol

-¡Qué escena tan romántica!-

Ambos miraron en dirección de esa voz y vieron a migthy delante de ellos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Mightyena se sorprendió al ver como absol le hablaba con enojo y mostraba sus colmillos, le pareció algo tan sexy y sensual de parte de su absol

-Reclamar a mi macho-

Migthy se acercó corriendo hasta ellos pero absol le hizo frente dirigiéndose hacia ella, migthy la atacó con sus garras pero absol la esquivó y le dio en el hocico con su hoja navaja, mightyena observaba la pelea embelesado por la fuerza, determinación y sobretodo belleza de su absol, ambas pararon de pelear y migthy se encontraba en el suelo tratando de no lloriquear por los ataques de absol

-¡Déjanos en paz!- grité desde lo más adentro de mí, en verdad ya tenía ganas de pelear contra migthy

-¡No!, yo amo a mightyena y lucharé por él

¿Qué era mejor que ver a dos hembras luchar por él?, nada se comparaba con eso pero tenía que intervenir

-Migthy acepta tu derrota, yo- ya-no-te-amo-

Migthy me miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero al final se fue en silencio, absol se acercó a mí y se recostó a mi lado

-Eres una pequeña fierecilla gatita-

Absol me miró sorprendida pero lentamente un sonrojo adornó su hermoso rostro, puse una pata sobre la suya y ella me miró a los ojos, me acerqué lentamente a ella y junte nuestras bocas, me separé un poco y lambí su boca, ella me correspondió y se acercó más a mi entonces perdí el control me puse sobre ella y lambí sus mejillas, su boca, pasando por su estómago con esas pequeñas tetillas rosadas

-Might…-

Acallé su gemido con otra lambida, descendí sobre ella y encontré su entrada

-Levántate amor-

Ella obedeció y se colocó debajo de mí, me subí en ella y le susurre al oído…

-Te amo

No le di tiempo a responder pues la estaba penetrando lentamente, ella jadeo y yo sentí como sus paredes me rodeaban, comencé con un lento y largo va y ven

-Might…-

Protestó por el ritmo y fui acelerando hasta que sentía su trasero rebotar contra mí, unas cuantas estocadas más y me corrí en ella, ambos nos liberamos al mismo tiempo y como era de suponerse nos quedamos pegados

-Te amo- volví a repetir

-Yo también te amo-

Ambos estábamos tratando de recuperar el oxígeno con fuertes bocanadas de respiración, pasaron unos 15min y me separé de ella, vi cómo le temblaban las piernas y se recostó en el pastó, me acerqué a ella y la lambí en la boca

-¿Estas bien?-

-Eso… fue maravilloso-

Me acerqué a ella y vi como de nuestra unión salía un líquido blanco, comencé a limpiarlo con mi lengua mientras ella gemía

-Déjame devolverte el favor-

Me recosté con mi miembro frente a ella y comenzó a lamberlo, me sentía en el cielo al saber que esa hembra era mía, terminó con su tarea y se recostó más cerca de mí

-Te amo… estamos juntos para siempre…

Con esas palabras ella cayó presa del sueño y yo la seguí a ese maravilloso mundo sabiendo que ella me pertenecía en cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón.


End file.
